Into Hyrule
by Punisher 2002
Summary: A girl gets teleported to Hyrule. She fall in love with Link, but does he love her? L? Read to find out.


My new story with an OC and thankfully she's not a Mary Sue. This is a Z/L story, not an OC/L! That's right people so I hope you enjoy it! I don't own anything but the OC and the overly used idea.

**Into Hyrule**

It was a long day at boring school for all the students at EMS. The clock didn't want to move nor even tick for the students; whom some were board to tears. The clock was in an English classroom, which also held desks, chairs, a TV, a whiteboard with markers, and a teacher. This teacher had the ability to put students to sleep with the sound of their voice.

One student was named Chantelle Millard. A normal girl with light brown hair, braided today, and had hazel green eyes. Her skin was pale, but held freckles all over the teenager, also the same skin disliked the sun and burned underneath it all the time. Never giving the student a perfect tan. Her clothing was the same as most teens, blue jeans, a black hoddie sweater, a normal white t-shirt, and white sneakers on her feet.

The teacher, named Mr. Robinson, was droning on and on about poetry, Chantelle's worse subject, and he was talking about an assignment to the class.

Mr. Robinson said in his monotone voice, "Class I want you to make a poem about human feelings. This needs to have more stanzas then any poem I've asked for so far. Also the style can be anything you want it to be. Due this Friday."

"Awwwwww," groaned most of the students including Chantelle.

Mr. Robinson gave the class a certain type of look and told the class they had the rest of the block to work on the poem. He walked back to his desk, which was some type of fake wood, and went to work on his work. Most of the class started on the poem, but a few decided not too. Chantelle was one of those few. She looked back at the clock and it showed she still had ten minutes until the class's end, and the end of the school day too.

She placed her head on her desk and dying from boredom; the time took forever to pass. But when it did, the bell rang and released the students into the sea of teens rushing to their lockers. Chantelle swam through the sea and made it to her locker, gathering her belongings, she left the school in a hurry to get home. Chantelle took the back route home, a forest path that ended near her house. However, this time the forest seemed darker and, Chantelle didn't notice this and went on home. Or what she thought was home…

"I swear I saw that plant five minutes ago!" exclaimed Chantelle. She was getting frustrated that she was lost. She had a right to be frustrated because she took the same route everyday and didn't get lost until now. With backpack in tow, she continued to get even more lost, if that was possible. Chantelle continued to talk amongst herself, mostly to calm her but it also brought a certain 'Hero of time' near her.  
The labelled man had golden blonde hair and was an average height for his age. His skin was the opposite of Chantelle's it was tanned. His ears were pointy like an elves' and his eyes were ocean blue. He wore white leggings and a green tunic, held in place with a belt. His green hat was on top of his head and wore brown heavy boats on his feet. He owned a shield, which seen many a battle, and a sword. The sword held magical powers and only he could use it. The Hero's name was Link. He was traveling alone in the forest until he heard someone talking. It was female sounding so he ran over there. 'She could be in trouble' thought Link. He saw a girl walking angrily in the forest, so he caught up to her.

"Hello? Are you lost?" ask Link.

"AIE! Don't do that," screamed Chantelle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to harm you miss," said Link honestly.

" It's okay, just don't do it again please,"

"What is your name miss?" asked Link.

"Chantelle and yours?"

"Link,"

"Link?" Chantelle questioned while thinking that the man was crazy. Link didn't exist, as he was only a video game character.

"Yes. I'm Link, Hero of time," said Link more firmly than before. 'Was this girl sound of mind?' thought Link.

"Link is a video game character, not a real person," explained Chantelle.

"What is this 'video game' you speak of?" asked the Hero of time, he was confused.

"Uh. It's something you play on to pass the time and it has pixels and stuff like that," answered Chantelle, her eyes looking upwards to help her remember. This also made Link more confused than he was before, but he decided to give up on trying to understand.

"You should come with me to Kakariko village, it'll be night soon and then this forest fills with monsters," Link said seriously. Chantelle nodded in agreement and they both left together from the tree filled area.

It took a couple of hours to get to Kakariko village and the two travelers made it there by nightfall. Chantelle, who had played the game, gasped in sight of the village. The game did not do justice to the real village.

"Wow… It's bigger than what the game shows," said Chantelle still in aw. 'What game does this girl keep on speaking about?' thought Link but he decided not to ask Chantelle about it.

"Come, a person in this village will shelter us for the night," said Link.

"Who?"

"Just a person. Don't you trust me?" asked the Hero of time.

"Fine… You win. Lets just go okay," said Chantelle, who gave up trying to make sense of what's going on.

Link took Chantelle to one of the white walled houses and he opened the door without knocking first, which Chantelle thought was rude of him to do, and walked in followed by Chantelle. Inside the house had two beds, a wooden table with four stumps for chairs. A plump woman, who also had pointy ears, was cooking something over a wood-burning stove.

"Link! Welcome back," she exclaimed to the hylain boy in front of her, "Who is this?"

"A person I found traveling alone in the Lost forest. I was wondering if we could"

"Say no more Link. You and your guest are welcome to spend the night here," she quickly said.

"Thank-you miss," said Chantelle finally.

"It is not a problem. Will you go to Hyrule castle town tomorrow Link?" asked the hostess.

"Yes, I'll be taking Chantelle," Link said while pointing to her, "With me. I must get her to a place to stay for the time being."

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Chantelle, a bit annoyed that she wasn't included in this.

"Why doesn't she stay here with me? I can use a hand here,"

"Sorry, but I can not allow it. I must take her with me, she does not belong here," said Link. 'That's an understatement.' thought Chantelle.

"I understand. Dinner will be ready shortly," she said, ending the conversation between them. Link walked to one of the stumps and sat down. Chantelle did the same. Chantelle felt very uncomfortable just sitting there, but soon it left with the smell of dinner. It smelt good and Chantelle's stomach growled, telling everyone she was hungry. The woman laughed and soon poured three bowls of the dinner she had been making, with the rest left on the stove to keep warm. Link ate his up quickly, but not as fast as Chantelle.

"This is great! What is it?"

"It is tektike stew my dear," answered the woman, Chantelle then wanted to not to eat anymore of it. 'That's one of the Zelda bad guys… EW!' thought Chantelle. Link looked at Chantelle, she looked a bit green.

"Why don't you rest? You look ill," said Link.

"That sounds like a good idea. Night all,"

Chantelle went to the left bed, as they were side be side, and climbed into it. She was hoping that she was dreaming this all and will awake tomorrow in her bed at home. However, she knew, this was too real to be fake. With that last thought, she fell asleep.

**CHAPTER 2**

Chantelle awoke to someone kicking her, not to hard but enough to feel it. She rolled over to the opposite side and tried to sleep, only this caused more trouble and soon the blanket was pulled off of her.

"Hey! Krystal, let me sleep more," Chantelle said half asleep.

"Krystal? Who is that?" asked the male voice, which cause Chantelle to fully wake up. She saw Link holding the blanket. Then it all came back to her, being lost in the forest, staying at some person's house for the night, the weird stew, Link.

"Nevermind. What's for breakfast?"

"Some fruit and bread with some Lon Lon milk to drink," said Link. Chantelle got up and went to the table, which held the things Link said, and then sat down. The woman, whose house they were in, looked like she had been up since dawn.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" she asked politely.

"Yeah I did."

The breakfast was uneventful. Everyone ate it up and drank the milk, which tasted better than the milk at home Chantelle noted. Link quickly got his stuff on and told Chantelle to do the same.

"Why Link?"

"We are leaving Chantelle, to Hyrule castle now,"

"Why now?"

"Just it'll better for us, they only keep the drawbridge down during the day. Understand?"

"I got it," said Chantelle.

They both waved the woman good-bye and walked to another exit of Kakariko village. This one had a guard protecting it, but he didn't bother the two. Link took Chantelle down two sets of stairs until they made it to the field, which Chantelle also was amazed at. Link laughed quietly at Chantelle's face but then told her it was time to start walking to the castle town. Chantelle, breaking out of her self induce trance, nodded her head and followed the hylain while blushing a bit.

The walk was very good; the sun kept both of them warm and there was a nice gentle breeze to keep them for getting over heated. Chantelle was getting thirsty so she stopped and took her backpack off to get at her water bottle. Link notice that she wasn't with him and so he turned around to see where she had gotten. Seeing her opening her bag, he knew she was getting something, and she pulled out some container. She closed her bag and ran to catch up to Link. He smiled a friendly smile, and continued to walk on while Chantelle took a sip of water.

"Ah, that's much better," said Chantelle, she placed the water bottle back into her bag when she was finished with it. And once again, Link laughed at Chantelle. 'She is sure different than most hylains I've met,' Link thought to himself.

When they reached to the gates of the castle town, two guards appeared holding weapons.

"What is your business here in Hryule?" asked the guard, who looked older than the other.

"To see Princess Zelda Miko," said Link.

"Hero! Of course you can but I meant your friend here. Why is she"

"She is with me and must see the Princess too," answered Link.

"I understand Hero. You both may pass," said Miko and then he turned towards the other guard, "Come, we must go back to our posts."

They left and Chantelle and Link went inside the town. It was bigger than the village, and also had more people. Chantelle took it all in, letting Link lead her on. The stone buildings seemed to lead them to the square. In the square there was shops, a huge fountain, and many people. The stone ground was seemed to be flawless, which that seemed to be impossible with stones.

"This way Chantelle," Link said, "Stay close okay?"

"Right Link,"

He took her out of the town, by the northern exit and the stone path became to the dirt path. But it leads to a beautiful castle. The guards, after Link explaining himself, allow them to go through the gates and into the castle itself. Chantelle was stunned; the castle was even more beautiful in the inside. With red carpeting, big vases, many pictures of old people and young, and savants running around. It seemed that Link knew his way around the castle and took Chantelle to the throne room. If Chantelle could faint, she would've, but her body didn't allow her to do so.

The throne room had a big carpet with many triangles, gold in colour, embodied to the white background. Two big chairs made of wood, with jewels in the wooden parts. The cushions were blue and look comfy to sit on. The ceiling held a huge golden chandler with many crystals, shinning the light around. Soon a person came out wearing a regal gown and a golden crown on her head. She had crystal blue eyes and the same hair as Link's; her skin was pale but flawless unlike Chantelle's. Link had bowed to her and Chantelle wondered why she should, until her gaming knowledge kicked in. She was standing in front of the princess of Hyrule, Zelda.

**CHAPTER 3**

Chantelle was speechless, and couldn't believe that the hylain princess was right in front of her. She just stood there, even though Link had gotten up, she still didn't move.

"Zelda, you haven't changed," said Link.

"And neither have you Link," said Zelda.

"Zelda, this is Chantelle. I found her lost in the Lost woods," Link said while pointing at the speechless human.

"Oh. Hello Chantelle and welcome to Hyrule," Zelda said while bowing.

"Uh… Yeah, hi," said Chantelle finally. Link smiled at Zelda, who in return smiled back at the Hero. Chantelle just felt odd standing there, like as if she didn't belong there at all, which she was right. She didn't belong there at all and yet there she was.

"Chantelle? Chantelle…" said Link while waving his hand in front of her.

"Sorry, just thinking,"

"Anyway, Zelda has allowed us to stay here at the castle for a few days, and we can help you too,"

"That's good I guess,"

"I am so glad! Then you will stay here for the rest of your time in Hyrule, please follow me to your rooms," said Zelda who started walking. Chantelle and Link followed the princess to their rooms. It took some time but soon Zelda stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"This is for you Chantelle, Link you know where yours is right?" Zelda said and asked.

"Yes I do Zelda," said Link who still looked at the princess like he loved her. But Chantelle shock that off while she walked in. It was a nice room, certainly better than the house last night, but not like the throne room. It held a queen-sized bed with white covers and pillows, a nice chair with a table, a window that looked out to the town and the gardens, and a painting of three golden triangles. Chantelle knew that was the Triforce, a sacred item in Hyrule. But the painting wasn't the real thing, just one of the many copies.

"Thank-you Princess Zelda, this room is beautiful," said Chantelle.

"Please, just Zelda, Chantelle. No need for formalities here," Zelda said.

"I think I'll rest a bit, if that's okay with you two," said Chantelle.

"Fine by me," said Link.

"And with me too. Enjoy your rest Chantelle," added Zelda. With that said Chantelle went in and closed the door.

Link and Zelda went to the library, to find out more about Chantelle. Link, while on the way, told Zelda all he knew about Chantelle. Including all the parts where she didn't make sense to the Hero. Zelda listened to it all, and she too did not understand some of it. But they knew where to look, at the library, hence why they were going there. They had made it there and saw someone in there. A Shiekah was reading a book of ancient shiekah lore. She looked up to Link and Zelda, and they nodded back her.

"Impa, what brings you to the library?" asked Zelda.

"Dear child, you know I like to read during my free time," answered Impa. Impa was Zelda's nursemaid and she is also the sage of shadow. She is as wise as she old and Zelda, though old enough to rule Hyrule, liked to have her around for advice.

"Impa, do you know where the book is on Hyrule's history?" asked the princess.

"Aye child. It is on the third shelf on the second set of shelves,"

"Thank-you Impa," said Zelda as she left with Link in tow. Impa knew that they liked each other and she chuckled when they left.

Zelda and Link had got the book and found a quiet place to read. Zelda read it, then Link, then Zelda again, and finally Link. They found nothing about people like Chantelle appearing in the Lost woods before. Link sighed while Zelda rechecked the book, he was getting board and this silence wasn't helping his mood. But Link stayed quiet until Zelda stopped reading the book, she sat back into the chair she was sitting on. Getting no results at all from the book.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Zelda finally.

"Well we tried Zelda, but this must be something that the Goddesses wanted us to do on our own," Link said calmly.

"I think you are right Link. Thank-you,"

"Your welcome Zelda,"

"Well, lets go and figure this out somewhere else. Like in the gardens out side?"

"Yes, the fresh air will help us think more," said Zelda and then they both left the library, with Impa just watching and smiling.

Zelda and Link walked to the castle gardens, which where always kept to there highest standards. Zelda and Link loved this place a lot, because of the privacy, the romantic qualities, and the sent of the many flowers. This was the place where they first met, and always will be dear to their hearts.

"Link, you said Chantelle talked about this 'video game' right?"

"Yeah, but I did not understand her. And she explain it not well, why do you ask that?"

"Because, in theory, what if this is a 'video game' and we are only pixels"

"That's not true Zelda! You should not even think of that! Remember what we've been through? Ganondorf and all!" shouted Link.

"Link!" Zelda gasped and placed her hands up to her mouth.

"Zelda, it can not be true. All what we have faced cannot be false and you know that Zelda, more than anyone. They can not make a thing to make our lives in misery,"

"I understand Link. No one would be that cruel,"

However, unknown to Link and Zelda, from her room, Chantelle heard the garden talk. She felt horrible, and decided not to talk about it, in her world many people would play their misery and it would be for fun. Chantelle now understood something, pixels had feelings too. She walked back into her room more and lied on to her bed and soon she fell asleep again.

**CHAPTER 4**

Chantelle awoke to a knocking sound so she got up and opened the door. There stood Link and behind him was Zelda.

"Can we come in?" asked Link.

"Sure, I guess," answered Chantelle. And she allowed them to enter. Both hylians entered and Link sat on the bed. Zelda walked over to the bed and sat beside the Hero. Chantelle took the chair for herself.

"Chantelle. I do not wish to sound rude but what are you? Are you hylian, Gerudo, Zoran, Goron, or Koriki?" asked Zelda.

"I-I'm not either of those… I'm a human," said Chantelle.

"A human? What is a human?" asked Link.

"Uh… It's a person with uh legs and arms. Humans also have um faces and bodies like mine,"

"Including the different ears?"

"Including those!"

"Chantelle, can humans use magic? Like this? Din's Fire!" said Zelda and she also demonstrated it.

"Eek! N-no humans c-can't use magic," said Chantelle while ducking, which made Link laugh. He just couldn't believe Chantelle would duck when the attack wasn't attacking her. Zelda felt sorry towards Chantelle and she helped the human back up.

"I'm sorry Chantelle," apologize Zelda.

"Just don't do it again with out warning me first okay?" said Chantelle a bit more calmly now. Zelda smiled and said that dinner would be ready downstairs in the main hall. The princess lead Chantelle and Link to the main hall, which was huge, and she sat down in one of the chairs. Link sat beside her and Chantelle sat beside Link.

The dinner was the best Chantelle have ever eaten. She did ask if any was an enemy of the land and Zelda said that it wasn't. The vegetables were fresh, the meat tender and juicy, and the milk was smooth and creamy. Link couldn't believe that Chantelle ate the whole meal, and left the planet clean. Then dessert came and it was heavenly. She did not know what she was eating but boy it was really good. Zelda smiled and was talking with Link, who had finished his meal a long time ago. They were talking about sages, evil, the Triforce, and a portal. But the food kept Chantelle from listening in anymore.

After the fantastic meal, they went to the library again, but for Chantelle it was the first time. She, like all the places they had been too, was in aw. But this time she snapped out of the trance quicker and followed them into it. Zelda took the other two to a book, it was an old book, but it was a book that was well respected in the royalty of Hyrule. She opened it up to the story of how the Triforce came to Hyrule, and then she began to read it out loud.

"A long time ago… Before life began, before the world had form, the three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the goddess of power, Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, and Farore, the goddess of courage. Din with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all the life forms who would uphold the law. With their duties completed, the goddesses returned to the heavens. The point when they left our world for the heavens is where the Triforce was made," said Zelda.

"Just like my favourite Zelda game said," Chantelle said to herself, but hylian ears can pick up whispers.

"What game?" asked Link annoyed.

"Uh…"

"Chantelle, please be truthful with us," said Zelda. Chantelle sighed and looked to the floor, which was marble, and kept her eyesight there. She was nervous to tell them the story but they wanted to know, and so Chantelle took a deep breath and began her explanation.

"Alright but be warned. You may not like what you hear," said Chantelle softly, Link and Zelda nodded their heads, "In my world your life is a game. A game is something to play or have fun on. You are just sprites and pixels meant to amuse us, the players. Your destiny was created by programmers and others alike and that includes Ganondorf."

"What? You made Ganondorf the evil king!" yelled Link. He also got up and looked angrily at their guest. Zelda tried to calm him down but it was to no avail, Link glared at Chantelle hatefully. His life, his fighting, his lost childhood years were made by her for fun! Chantelle looked back to the floor, tears streamed out of her eyes as Zelda went over to comfort the human.

"Link, I believe Chantelle did not create Ganondorf but she did warn us about what she said. Please calm down Link."

"Yes Princess… I'll try but it's hard to find this out now and after the pain we all suffered through."

"I know but let her continue alright," said Zelda as she looked back at Chantelle, "Please go on."

"Kids, adults even, know about your life and most probably have beaten the game and saved the day. Also there are many different games that star you two. Many different lives and dreams created by humans for humans," said Chantelle after breathing a bit.

Link just paced around while Zelda sat beside Chantelle. Neither knew what to do now that they know about Chantelle's world more. But they knew that they had to send Chantelle home, back to her world and her family. Zelda looked at Link, who now seemed calmer and cool, and she gently went over to him and hugged him. Link, surprised, but he hugged her back too. They did not notice that Chantelle left the library to go to her room in the castle. She felt odd when they hugged each other and she left, but she felt a cool wind. This cool wind meant a certain someone had escaped his prison. Someone who everyone thought was sealed away from Hyrule.

**CHAPTER 5**

The Temple of Time, a place where you need four keys to open the Door of Time, a place where you can enter to reach the sacred realm, a place that holds the evil king, Ganondorf. This place was meant to hold the evil king for centuries to come, however, fate said differently. Fate wanted one more battle, this time the winner takes all and the loser loses all. When Chntelle had crossed over to Hyrule the seal was weakened. And in a couple of days, Ganondorf escaped with the Triforce of Power's aid.

"Muah ha ha ha… This seal wasn't strong enough to hold me for long!" yelled Ganondorf triumphily. He walked out of the Temple with a smirk on his face. He knew what he had to do, kill the people who trapped him in that blasted realm.

Walking out of the Temple he quickly raised his left arm up and chanted a spell. It took him to the Dessert Colossus, which held the Spirit Temple and the spirit sage, Nabooru. He stormed in there with authority and power radiating off from him. Which got some attention from a Gerudo in there and she quickly ran to him.

"Nabooru, so nice of you to meet me…."

"Ganondorf! What are you doing back here? I thought we sent you to the evil realm,"

"Sealed for a time but now I'm free! The seal became weaken two days ago and using the Triforce of Power, I'd escaped it with ease."

"Then I'll have to send you back there myself!" yelled the sage as her hands raised. A orange light formed into a ball over her and she released it at the Evil King. The energy ball hit it's target with ease but did nothing to Ganondorf.

"Foolish girl. You can not defeat me for I am the Evil King!"

Ganondorf raised his left hand and dark energy started to form in his hand, while Nabooru start to run, however, he fired his dark energy at her. She disappeared with a scream and he walked over slowly to the spot she once stood.

"One down, six more to go and then I'll kill you too Link!"

His laughter rang thought the Spirit Temple that evening.

**CHAPATER 6**

Morning came to Hyrule, like it came for the past days Chantelle had been there. She got out of the bed and walked to the window and saw the sun; yet it felt coolish and not the warmth that she normally felt there. Shrugging it off, she went and changed into a dress, which was left for her when she entered the room last night, and it was only a simple green dress. Smiling as it fit her the door knocked and she went to open it. Link was standing there in the same tunic. 'Does he have any others?' thought Chantelle, but she knew not to ask.

"Chantelle, breakfast is ready."

"It is, okay lets go!"

"Good," Link said while getting the door to the room closed. They walked to the main dinning room, where Zelda was already waiting for them.

"Sleep well Chantelle?" asked Zelda with her harmonious voice.

"Like a baby Zelda."

"Like a baby? Did that mean you woke up many times?"

"No, it's a saying from Earth meaning I slept well."

"Then those people must be weird," chimed Link, which Chantelle sighed and took her set. Zelda and Link sat together again, just like at dinner, and they looked good there. Chantelle, while eating breakfast, notice the Link and Zelda were acting like if they were in love but had no clue on how to do it. Zelda would hold his hand but Link wouldn't what that meant, or Link closing the gap between them but Zelda will move away. It hit her hard then, Link and Zelda were really in love with each other!

"Excuse me, but I not hungry anymore," said Chantelle softly, as her face grew red a bit from the new news.

"You may leave Chantelle, but please stay in the castle walls alright?"

"I understand Zelda and thank-you."

Chantelle got up and left the dinning room, but Zelda was glad she left because she needed to talk to Link alone.

"Link, something is amiss and I feel dark energy again."

"Dark energy! But only…"

"Yes. Ganondorf is the only who possess dark energy. Impa has shadow energy but it is not dark. Also, I've tried contacting the sages but only two responded. Impa and Rauru. I'm worried Link."

"But he's trapped in the realm of evil, he can not be here!" snapped the Hero.

"I'm afraid that he is here and will bring Hyrule to darkness again, but I do not know how he escaped the realm," said Zelda as she got up, "We must stop him at all costs!"

"But our promise to send Chantelle home? What about that Zelda?" asked Link while he got up, and that's when Zelda paled. She had forgotten Chantelle and her predicament. This also gave the princess a new worry, what about Chantelle and if Ganondorf finds her… He may go into her world use that against them.

"She, I think, will be in grave danger Link. If Ganondorf finds out her secret…."

"…All of Hyrule will be doomed." Link finished Zelda's sentence. Both quickly ran to find Chantelle, before Ganondorf did.

Chantelle was walking in the gardens; the smell of the flowers was helping her to feel better. Reason was that, she too, had fallen for Link, Hero of Time. He was the ideal man; kind, brave, hansom, and funny. The perfect man, but she knew she could never have him. One was of Zelda, and the second was that they are two different people from two different worlds.

While on the walk, Chantelle heard someone's voice and it wasn't Link's or Zelda's. If fact it was a mysterious sounding but right now it sounded panicked as well. Running to the sound of the voice, she wondered why it sounded so panicked and then she saw it, through a hole from a bush. The voice belonged to Impa, and there was another person too but she couldn't see the other. Their voices were telling Chantelle that both disagreed with something.

"Don't worry about her. I'll deal with her, personally."

"You won't dare lay a hand on the Princess!"

"I see… Then I must get rid of you but after finding out our spy."

'Run legs run!' thought Chantelle as she turned to leave, but that failed when the bushes she hid behind was destroyed and a hand grabbed the dress's collar. The same hand forced Chantelle to turn around and see her captor, who was the legendary Ganondorf. Chantelle could only gasp in fear.

**CHAPATER 7**

There he was the main enemy in the game, the final boss, the problem itself. He kept looking at the girl, checking her out to see if she was a threat and when he found she wasn't, he tossed her to the ground.

"Who are you?" asked the Evil King, his voice held malice and hate.

"Ch-Chantelle…"

"Leave the girl alone Ganondorf! Your fight is with me!" Impa commanded.

"I can fight whoever I wish dear Impa," coldly answered Ganondorf, "But if that is your wish then you'll perish like the others!" Before anyone could react, Ganondorf raise his left arm and shot a dark ball of energy at Impa. It hit her, but it didn't send her away. Impa jumped a used a spray of needles to hit Ganondorf. He blocked them easily and shot another dark energy ball at Impa, who got hit and finally disappeared.

"Impa!"

"Shut-up you wrench! Now, tell me where are Princess Zelda and Link is girly?"

"I-I don't know," lied Chantelle. Her eyes held the newfound terror and Ganondorf was at least pleased with it.

"You terror amuses me, however, I see through your little lie girl. Now, I'll ask you again. Where are Princess Zelda and Link?"

"Fine! But only if you can catch me!" yelled Chantelle while getting up from the ground and started to run. Ganondorf quickly chased after her, but his armour slowed him down.

The chase seemed to take its toll on the lesser of the two, Chantelle, she was running on pure teenage energy and still was checking for the King of Evil. Who was following right behind her, in hot pursuit. She managed to get out of the castle grounds and into the town, where many innocent people were doing their daily shopping. The people noticed the chasing and quickly got out of the way, except for one, the sage of light. He knew this person needed help so he too will give her his help, but after sending a telepathic message to Zelda.

"Child this way!" yelled Rauru.

"Yes sir!"

Chantelle obeyed the man who called out to her and followed him; although he was old he was surprisingly fast. He took her to the Temple of Time, because of her gaming knowledge she knew what the building was, and let her in with Ganondorf still chasing them.

"Go inside and hide child."

"But what about you? You'll get killed just like Impa!" complained Chantelle, not wanting to see another death.

"You can not kill a sage child, it is impossible. Now go!"

Chantelle nodded and quickly said her thanks to Rauru. Running inside the temple, Ganondorf had caught up to him. She turned and watched the scene from the temple doors. She could hear them talking.

"How did you escape Ganondorf?"

"You, and everyone else asked that annoying question! But I did it because the seal got weaken around two days ago!"

"It wasn't weaken or else we would've felt it!"

"Then you know nothing! Now to end this all!" yelled Ganondorf while he raised his left hand towards the elder. Rauru got his ball of light ready, but he aimed it not at Ganondorf but at someone else. Both fired their balls at the same time and Ganondorf's hit Rauru, thus making him disappear just like the others. Rauru's ball hit Chantelle, forming a shield around her.

Ganondorf walked up into the Temple of Time and saw her standing there. It wasn't hard not to spot her, the temple did not have any good hiding places, but she did have something protecting her. He smirked knowing that it was all-futile in the end.

"I win. Now you brat; tell me where they are now!"

"I-I really d-don't know…" pleaded Chantelle helplessly.

"Then you die."

He raised his left hand, like he did before, and took aim. The pure dark energy formed in his palm and it grew much bigger than she noticed it before. This scared Chantelle more than ever and she showed it, making the Evil King laugh. However, just before he released the ball of darkness, something struck Ganondorf from the behind. Gasping from the newfound pain, he turned around and saw Link and Zelda. Both were ready to battle him again.

**CHAPTER 8**

The air was tense as pea soup, which didn't make breathing any easier for anyone. Link had his bow out, which by the looks of it, had just been used. Zelda's stance held both power and wisdom in it. Both of their faces were serious looking, and Chantelle had never seen that before.

"You finally came."

"I'll see you in Hell Ganondorf!"

"Now, now dear boy. How dare you say things in front of two ladies present."

"Leave Chantelle alone Ganondorf, she isn't a part of this," Zelda stated.

"You're correct, however, I do hate seeing someone alive whom I hate."

"Like me?" playfully asked Link causing Ganondorf only to scowl in hatred.

"Especially you kid! Now had me your pieces as this is too much for you!"

Ganondorf fired the energy he held in his hand at Link, who pulled out the Master sword just in time and deflected the ball back at Ganondorf. He did the same and this went on for a few minutes until Ganondorf didn't watch the ball and got hit. This gave Link time to switch weapons and fire an arrow filled with light at the Evil King. Thus causing more pain to him; Link ran over there and used the sword to hurt him until Ganondorf was able to regain his senses again. This happened many more times, sometimes Ganondorf got him and Zelda screamed for Link's safety. But Link wouldn't give up the fight and Chantelle grew more worry for the Hero.

Then the tides turned for Link, who was doing so well in the battle had misstep during one of the many times he needed to block Ganondorf's attack. Ganondorf had summoned many dark energy balls to attack at once. Link, who had the Mirror Shield out, stepped to far out and lost balance just when the attack came. Injuring the hylian a lot.

"Link!" cried Zelda.

"Run, Zelda get Chantelle and run!"

Zelda, although not wanting to obey the command, did it anyways. She ran over to where Chantelle had been all this time, only to here the girl scream in fear. Turning around she saw one of the balls flying towards them, Ganondorf had been paying attention to them.

"Grab a hold of me Chantelle."

"Ok-Okay."

"Nayru's love!" Zelda called out to the heavens. A blue type of diamond surrounded Chantelle and Zelda when the ball hit them, giving them no damage. Ganondorf only cursed at the final sage, but focused on his battle with Link. Which now he was losing again. Very angry at the new turn of events, he decided it was time for more power to be added to his own. The Trifocre of Power obeyed his mental command and thus his body went though a change.

"No!" screamed Link, while grabbing one of his many injuries.

"What's happening Zelda?"

"Ganondorf is transforming into the monster, Ganon."

"Impossible!"

"Zelda, go now! Use Farore's Wind now!"

"But Link what about you?"

"I'll be fine- Argghh!" screamed Link while be flung into the wall in the temple. His pain grew more while the monster known as Ganon marched over to the fallen youth. Both swords drawn and he was finally ready to kill him; while Link tried to get up and defend himself. Link managed to get up, only to toss right to where Chantelle and Zelda were and their shield had long vanished. His blue eyes stared into Zelda's; he wouldn't let her die here.

"Link… Please don't die." Zelda cried hugging the Hero

"Zelda. I-I love you…" Link whispered to her alone, his life force dieing out on him.

"Link! I love you too!"

"How touching," mocked the monster, "You'll both die in each other's arms."

"No they won't!" yelled Chantelle, getting up from where she sat. "They aren't going die today, you are!"

"Muha ha ha ha! You expect me to believe you brat?"

"No, I expect you to die!" yelled Chantelle again, this time with more confidence. She turned to Zelda and asked her a question. Zelda answered it quickly and Chantelle nodded. She had a plan, and now it was time to do it. Using herself as the distraction for Zelda.

Ganon came closer to them, each step shock the temple. Chantelle quickly ran and grabbed one of the spiritual stones from the altar. It was the Goron's Ruby, but it was in her hand. A screeching pain torn though out her body and she screamed in pain. Ganon's sword had just cut into her flesh.

"Zelda, call them now!"

"Ancient Sages of Hyrule… Your time is greatly needed, aid us in this battle against the Evil King himself and save Hyrule!" Zelda chanted.

A green ball of light appeared saying, "The Forest Sage hears and will help her friends!"

"The Fire Sage will help my brother!" called out the red ball.

"I, the Water Sage, will aid my fiancé," echoed the blue ball of light.

An orange ball of light appeared shortly after saying, "I'll kick his behind for what he did to me, the Spirit Sage!"

"The Shadow Sage is here," said the purple ball.

"I, the Sage of Light will aid you," said the last ball, which was yellow. They all surround the Evil King, who was shocked. Try as he may to hit the balls, it just did not work. Screaming in rage, he failed he swords around, but it was no use.

"I, the Leader of them all, will send you back to where you belong Ganon!" Zelda screamed, then she added her powers to the sages.

"NO!" yelled Ganon as he too disappeared, sent back into the Evil realm. Zelda collapsed to the floor, drained of all her energy she breathed heavily. She glanced over to Link and her eyes filled with tears. Link's body had stopped moving, he had stopped breathing, and he had died.

**CHAPTER 9**

Zelda and Chantelle made their way to Link. Both were sad that he had passed on. Zelda held onto Chantelle and cried into her shoulder. Chantelle wanted to do the same, but didn't. It was her fault that this whole thing happened and she knew it.

"I'm so sorry Zelda. I really am."

"It isn't your fault Chantelle, it was Ganon's."

"No, it isn't Ganon's but mine… I came to Hyrule around two days ago, the same time the seal was weakened. It must've been my arrival that caused to seal to weaken. I helped free Ganondorf."

"You did not know that would happen, you knew nothing, so it's not your fault. Understand?"

"Yes, but I still feel guilty for his death Zelda."

"We all do…" Zelda admitted. She placed her hands back into her dress and she felt something. Not the Ocarina but it was smooth. She pulled it out and it was a bottle, with a fairy inside of it. Hope was restored in her eyes. She opened the bottle and the fairy flew out of it.

"What's hap"

"Shhh…. Just watch."

The fairly flew around the body and soon all his wounds disappeared, and finally his chest moved. Link was breathing again he was alive. Chantelle couldn't believe her eyes that he was moving again, and soon he awoke.

"Zelda?" Link asked.

"LINK!" Zelda yelled and ran to him. She hugged him and he followed suit. He looked into her crystal blue ones and he smiled.

"I love you Zel. I always will."

"I love you too Link!"

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking," Chantelle said holding on to her wound, which seemed to have chosen now to flare up again. Link and Zelda both looked at each other and sighed softly, before they went and helped Chantelle. They all went back to the castle to rest from the battle.

**CHAPTER 10**

The sun rose upward, awakening everyone from his or her sleep. That included Chantelle, as she got into her old clothing. It felt constricting, but she knew that would only last for a little while. While dressing back into the jeans, she had to be careful of her wound. It was still healing, surprisingly quicker than normal wounds though and Chantelle was glad for that.

Walking to her door she opened it and made her way to the main dinning hall. Zelda and Link were awaiting her there. Both sitting mighty close to each other, and Chantelle felt nervous but sat down across from Zelda. They all said their good mornings and ate the big breakfast. Lon Lon milk, fruits, bread, eggs from the cuccos, and even bacon was there. It took a lot of time to finish but no one talked though out the meal until everyone else was done, Link was the last one to finish that day.

"Chantelle, we need to talk to you about sending you home again," Zelda said.

"But how? I mean I don't know how I got here."

"Magic. This world is based on magic and that's what probably sent you here," Link answered, "And that is how Zelda and I will send you home."

"By using magic?"

"Yes. Both he and I have strong magical powers and we are certain that we can do it!"

"Okay… I mean like I haven't been in worse scraps before," Chantelle joked. Link laughed but Zelda didn't. She sent a glare to Link, who stopped immediately.

They all went back to the Temple of Time, it had seen better days and the fight from yesterday didn't help it at all, but it was still standing. They went to the altar, which had all the spiritual stones back in place; the Goron's Ruby was placed back into its spot after the battle ended. But Zelda and Link went to the Door of Time. It was closed, but with a song it could be opened. Zelda played the song on the Ocarina of Time and the door opened revealing another room.

The other room held a platform with the six sage's symbols on it. On top of there a rock with the Trifocre engraved in it stood. There was only one window, letting in sunlight, and it bathed the stone with sunlight. It looked beautiful and old, but more beautiful than old.

"Chantelle, it is time to go for you," Zelda said, "However, you will be missed."

She hugged the human for the final time. Zelda knew that Chantelle would never come back to Hyrule ever again. It was still a hard fact to face though, and she wished she could come back, but that means Ganondorf would escape again and that couldn't happen.

Chantelle turn to Link, her eyes watered, as she was sad. It was time for her to go home and now she didn't want to. She hugged the hylain boy who had kept her alive for so long. Link hugged her as well then he pulled away, ending the hug.

"Good-bye Chantelle. It was nice meeting you."

"Bye Link and Zelda. Thanks for keeping me alive."

Zelda placed the Ocarina of Time on her lips and started to play a drowsy tune. But the tune had mystical powers and soon a light shoot down onto Chantelle, sending her home.

"Don't forget us!" Link's voice echoed, as that was the last thing she heard.

**CHAPTER 11**

Chantelle took the back route home, a forest path that ended near her house. It was a small simple path that ended there. 'Home sweet home," thought Chantelle happily. She ran inside to start on her homework, after eating a snack too.

Once the snack was done, Chantelle started on her English homework. A poem, though normally not good with the subject, it seemed that today was different. A poem had come to her; she brought her pen to work and finished the poem that day. It read:

_Though time and space separates us…_

_My feelings will never change or grow ill for you,_

_May you stay true and so will I,_

_For you will always be my,_

_Hero of Time…_

**THE END**


End file.
